


Her, of all the Infinite Diversity

by ParadiseOfTheMind



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mating Bond, Mind Meld, Origin Story, Sexual Tension, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseOfTheMind/pseuds/ParadiseOfTheMind
Summary: Amanda Grayson is a young Xenolinguistics student and he is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth.  She does the unthinkable and risks her life to save his during a diplomatic incident which sparks an unexpected connection between the two.  Sarek feels indebted, but soon finds that he might feel even more.  This is an origin story about Spock's parents and details the unusual way that they met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my hard drive for ages and is one of my first attempts at fanfiction. It might not be the most polished, but I still holds a special place in my heart. After posting other fics for other fandoms on another site I finally re-visited this one and figured it deserved more than to collect dust on my computer. While ENT is my first love, Sarek/Amanda fanfiction was the first I ever read. This is dedicated to countless other amazing Sarek and Amanda stories I've read and to all the Sarek/Amanda shippers out there. Hope you enjoy!

Amanda looked out the window of Ambassador Trenik’s office at the Consulate General while he perused a brief she had just delivered to him.  For security reasons all documents were delivered on encrypted PADDs in person.  He rested his stylus on his bottom lip while he mouthed the words as he read.  He always made her stand and wait while he read to himself.  She suspected he did this on purpose – a way to exert his authority.  She refused to let it bother her and took the opportunity to look out of the floor to ceiling window onto the busy streets of the Bay Area below.

It had been four weeks since she took the position as a Senior Interpreter for the Earth Consulate and it would be another four weeks until she officially graduated from the University of San Francisco with her Doctorate in Xenolinguistics.  Although she did not consider herself particularly political, she knew the position had been highly sought after and if she could gain diplomatic experience her future opportunities would expand exponentially.  In particular, opportunities off planet.  The United Earth Embassy was actually located on Vulcan.  The Consulate General served as a hub, of sorts, for the Ambassador while he conducted business on Earth.  It was her greatest wish to teach and explore other cultures first hand.  However, Ambassador Trenik was treating her more like a secretary and it was starting to wear on her.  She had barely observed more than a few meetings with dignitaries and had spent the majority of the time delivering documents and retrieving coffee. 

“Earth to Ms. Grayson,” said Ambassador Trenik breaking her reverie.  He was staring at her.  Even sitting down he looked imposing.  She wondered how long he had been calling her name.

“I’m sorry,” she fumbled.

“Never mind, transcribe this into Andorian and then deliver it to Dr. Johnson to review,” he said pointing to a document pulled up on his screen.  “I’ll forward it to your PADD now and sign off on your security clearance.  Just don’t leave the floor with this.  Understood?”

“Yes, and thank you sir,” she said.  She was secretly thrilled to finally have a chance to exercise her skills.  Smiling to herself she turned and shut the door to the Ambassador’s office behind her and proceeded down the corridor to her desk.  It was located in a large, open room with high ceilings filled with other desks occupied by aides to the Ambassador.  Sliding into her seat she signed in to her workstation and began the task at hand.

An hour later she was finished.  After reading it twice over, she was satisfied with the results and stood up.  Carrying her PADD she headed to Dr. Johnson’s office.  Knocking twice on the door she waited for a response.

“Come in,” she heard a familiar voice say from inside.

Opening the door she saw Dr. Johnson, Chief Executive Interpreter to the Ambassador, sitting at his desk engrossed in what looked like an ancient text on his PADD.  He was a handsome man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair who always seemed to be in good spirits.  But he was now squinting his eyes and his usual smile was replaced by a look of extreme concentration.

“Oh hey, Amanda” he said pausing to look up.  “I was just going over a message from the Vulcan Embassy.  They insist in writing all of their correspondence in High Vulcan.  It drives me nuts,” he said when he noticed her looking at his screen. 

“Well, that’s reassuring.  Are you of a mind that I should reconsider my current post?” she ribbed.

“Trying to leave us already, eh?  I would never suggest that.  _I_ have certainly needed the assistance of another linguist.  I would just recommend that you brush up on your High Vulcan,” he said laughing.

Dr. Johnson was a talented linguist in his own right.  He was fluent in Federation Standard, Vulcan, Tellarite, and basic Andorian, but his real expertise was actually in software engineering.  He was one of the scientists who helped roll out the latest OS for the current Universal Translator.  However, there were still many kinks to work out.  Universal Translators relied heavily literal translations leaving little room for implied meaning, metaphors, analogies, nuances in grammar, inflection in voice and the like.  It was fine for Federation Starships, in a pinch, however the Council wished to avoid any misinterpretations in diplomacy especially during negotiations.  So continued the need of skilled Interpreters.  Closing the document he turned in his seat to face her.  “So, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“Here, Ambassador Trenik asked me to transcribe this into Andorian.  He wanted me to deliver it to you to review,” she said, handing her PADD to him.

“Alright, although I’m sure this is unnecessary,” he said taking the PADD from her.  “Sit, sit,” he said waving his free hand.  She sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.  “Let’s have a look,” he said shifting back in his chair.  He scanned the document and after a few minutes handed it back. 

“I’m impressed,” he said raising his eyebrows.  “In fact, I can use it tomorrow when we meet with the Andorian Ambassador.  If you keep this up I’ll be out of a job,” he laughed.  She smiled and blushed at the compliment.  Dr. Johnson looked at his watch.  “Well, its five o’clock, I have to pack up and get home for dinner.  I promised my wife I wouldn’t be late tonight.  It’s our anniversary,” he said.

“Congratulations,” she said standing up.  “How many years have you been married?”

“These twenty years now,” he said thoughtfully.  “I’ve been a very lucky man,” he smiled.

She smiled back and turned to give him a small wave as she left his office.  Twenty years was a long time she thought.  She could barely get a guy to stay interested for more than twenty minutes.  Maybe it was because she could never find anything in common with any of the men she had dated.  Once she started talking about Xenolinguistics that was the end of it.  _It was probably for the best_ , she thought.  She had started her graduate degree later than most and wanted as few distractions as possible until she achieved her goal.

Stepping out into the crisp air she shuddered as she looked up at the stars.  She could see her breath in the air.  Now that it was nearing the end of autumn it was getting darker earlier.  She did not mind though.  She loved looking up at the stars.  It reminded her of being a child again, looking up into the night sky reciting the names of the constellations with her father.  The thought brought back a familiar feeling of longing that occasionally crept up inside of her.  With a sigh, she pushed the feeling back down, and started her long walk home.

***

It was nearly one o’clock in the afternoon, the following day, and Amanda sat at her desk slowly sipping on her coffee.  She was attempting to translate a particularly difficult passage from a past diplomatic treaty written in High Vulcan that Dr. Johnson had given to her as practice.  She likened it to reading a legal brief filled with legal jargon as a layperson.  She was determined to get through it though.

Just as she was finishing up, she spotted Ambassador Trenik striding towards her desk with a look of annoyance on his face.  Amanda instantly felt a lump grow in her throat.  At nearly six foot two inches and an athletic build, Ambassador Trenik cut quite an impressive figure.  When he reached her desk she swallowed and looked up at him with apprehension.

“Dr. Johnson has come down with Andorian Shingles.  It looks like he was never vaccinated and contracted them when we met with the new Andorian Ambassador this morning,” he said.  “May you never have to see someone’s eyes bleed,” he added shuttering.  “Anyway, I’ll need you to accompany me in Conference Room B at two o’clock when I meet with the Vulcan Ambassador.  Although we’ll conduct the meeting in Standard I’ll still need you to take detailed minutes and transcribe them into High Vulcan afterwards to forward to the Vulcan Embassy,” he said.  He knocked on her desk twice with his fist, almost as if he was rendering a judgment with a gavel.  He turned away.  “So bring your PADD and don’t be late.  Remember, two o’clock, Grayson,” he called back to her as he walked in the direction of his office.

Amanda stared after him with her mouth open slightly.  She was surprised and flattered that Ambassador Trenik trusted her enough to take the minutes for the meeting.  He could have easily had one of his aides accompany him, but perhaps he was simply aware it was easier to transcript a meeting first hand rather than having to filter through someone else’s notes.  Looking at her watch she saw that it was nearly one forty-five.   She did not have much time.  Jumping from her desk she headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she saw a young woman with large brown eyes, dark hair that was neither completely straight nor completely wavy, and a too small mouth staring back at her.  She was aware she was far from ugly, but she had always been a little self-conscious about her looks.  When she was in elementary school a boy she had had a crush on told her that she had frog eyes.  That afternoon she had silently cried on the bus ride home, and had to be comforted by her mother.  Her father had once told her she was an original beauty, but she secretly had always just wanted to blend in.  Running her fingers through her hair she pulled it into a tidy ponytail and pinched her cheeks to bring a little color to the surface.   _Good enough_ , she thought, wiping her hands on her skirt as she left the bathroom to head to Conference Room B.

Reaching her destination, she looked at her watch one last time before she pushed the door of the conference room open.  _Two minutes to spare_ , she smiled.  Looking up she stopped dead in her tracks.  At one end of the long table sat a very severe looking Vulcan she guessed was the Vulcan Ambassador.  When he saw her he stood and her eyes widened when she took in his appearance.  He was tall.  Like really tall.  He had to be at least six foot four inches and was definitely taller than Ambassador Trenik and even more imposing if that were possible.  He had dark hair cut in the standard Vulcan male hair style and broad shoulders.  Had he been human she would have guessed he was in his late thirties or early forties, but given he was Vulcan she guessed he was probably much older.

Next to him sat an equally serious, but younger looking Vulcan female.  Amanda assumed she was an assistant of some sort given her age, for she appeared quite a bit younger, and the fact that her robes were far less ornate that the Ambassador’s.

Swallowing, she walked to the table and sat down in a chair to the right of the Vulcan Ambassador across from his aide.  He sat once more when she was settled.  “Good Afternoon, Ambassador,” she said.  “My name is Amanda Grayson, I’m filling in for Dr. Johnson today,” she said with a small smile.  She immediately smoothed her face as she remembered Vulcans did not display emotions.

He nodded in acknowledgement.  “Are you also an Interpreter?” he asked.

“Umm, no, I mean kind of.  Not officially.  I am nearly done with my Doctorate in Xenolinguistics at the University of San Francisco.  I’m just shadowing Dr. Johnson until I graduate,” she answered.

“A simple no would have sufficed.  Either you are an Interpreter or you are not.  It was a polar question,” he said maintaining eye contact.  Mortified to be called out in front of not one, but two Vulcans, she blushed under his gaze and looked down at her hands.

“How old are you?” he asked.  Frowning, she looked up again.

“Excuse me?” she said incredulously.

“Is your auditory system not functional or must I repeat myself?” he said.

“Umm, I heard you, but I was just taken aback.  It’s considered impolite to ask a woman her age,” she reproached.

“Interesting,” he said.  “It seems humans have many illogical rules of etiquette,” he added thoughtfully.  Instantly regretting her outburst Amanda softened.

“I’m twenty-eight years old,” she said.

“You are old to still be a student, are you not?” he asked.  Once again, she felt embarrassment flare again.  Fighting the urge to throw her PADD at him she took a deep breath in.  _So much for first impressions,_ she thought.

“Well, I took a little time off before I enrolled in school and am I nearly finished as I already mentioned,” she replied curtly glancing at his aide and then back at him.  As if he sensed her annoyance he did not ask her any further questions.  She was grateful.  She felt if they continued in this vein she might inadvertently say something she might regret.  So they sat in silence a few more minutes until Ambassador Trenik arrived.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he said as he took a seat across from Amanda.  “Ambassador Sarek, I trust that you and Grayson have been introduced,” he said he eyes shifting to her.

“Yes, she informed me that she is currently 'shadowing' Dr. Johnson even though he does not appear to be here,” he stated flatly.  “This is T’Val,” he said inclining his head at the Vulcan female beside him.  “She is one of my aides.”  T’Val nodded politely at Ambassador Trenik and then at Amanda.

“Well, pleasure to meet you.  I apologize for Dr. Johnson’s absence.  I don’t care to elaborate… I’ll just say he is _under the weather_ at the moment,” he said.  T’Val raised an eyebrow at the phrase, but Ambassador Sarek remained as composed as ever.  Ambassador Trenik continued.  “Anyway, Grayson should more than suffice,” Trenik said, nodding at Amanda.  She was surprised.  Ambassador Trenik had never praised her before.  She had always thought he was perpetually annoyed with her.  Perhaps it was a turning point.

“I’ve been pleased with her work for the most part,” he continued.  _Nevermind,_ thought Amanda.  Ambassador Trenik glanced in her direction and she could swear he was goading her.  Amanda flashed him one of her best fake smiles.

“Anyway, shall we get started?” he said.  Taking her cue, Amanda began taking the minutes as Ambassador Sarek and Ambassador Trenik began talking about an upcoming conference in three weeks’ time.  She worked quickly and quietly only looking up once to steal a furtive glance at the Vulcan Ambassador.  After about an hour, the four of them finished up and Amanda saved the minutes on her PADD. 

“Well, Ambassador, I think we are on the same page,” said Trenik standing up.

“A curious turn of phrase, however I understand your meaning,” replied the Vulcan Ambassador.  “I believe we are in agreement then,” he said also standing.  Trenik moved towards the door.

“I’ll have Grayson forward a summary of our meeting to the Vulcan Embassy.  And we’ll set up a time to meet again, perhaps after your upcoming trip to Vulcan, before the conference,” Trenik said, gesturing that T’Val and Amanda should exit the room before him.  The Vulcan Ambassador nodded and followed Amanda through the door.  When the four of them were in the hallway Trenik said his good-byes and headed back in the direction of his office.  Amanda also turned to leave, but before she could the Vulcan Ambassador stopped her.

“Ms. Grayson, I look forward to working with you in the future,” he said looking down at her.  Before she could reply he turned away and left with T’Val following behind.  Staring down the corridor after them she furrowed her brows.  _Don’t worry, I’m equal to the task_ , she thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Ambassador Sarek was making his return trip back from Vulcan.  He had spent nearly the whole of the trip discussing the upcoming conference to have Orion join the United Federation of Planets.  The Vulcan High Council had provided their assistance, as Vulcan was one of the Federations founding members, in drafting the last of the legislation and now Sarek was on his way to the conference to deliver it to the Federation Council.

Before leaving for the General Assembly Conference he had one more meeting scheduled with the Earth Ambassador to obtain his signature on the finalized legislation.  Once he entered the Consulate General and was shown to the usual conference room for the meeting he noticed that only Ms. Grayson was present.  Raising an eyebrow he walked over to his usual seat.  He looked over at her.  _At least she is punctual_ , he thought.

“Hello, Ambassador,” she said rather stiffly as she glanced up at him.

“Ms. Grayson,” he said inclining his head.  He moved to sit down.  Amanda shifted slightly, but returned her attention to her PADD.  After a moment he spoke again.  “How are your studies progressing?”  Amanda looked up, eyes wide.  Her mind wandered to their first encounter.

“They are going well, thank you,” she said hesitantly.  She watched as he threaded his fingers together on the table. 

“And when are you to complete your degree program?”

“I’m nearly done.  It’s only another two weeks… so less than a month,” she said. 

“What is your goal after your studies are concluded?”  She was quiet for a moment.  Ambassador Sarek could not decipher her expression.  However if he had to hazard a guess with reference to what he knew of Human facial expressions he would say – _reserved_.  Amanda cleared her throat before she spoke.  She had not expected him to ask so many questions. 

“Well, my goal has always been to teach, and I’m interested in finding a posting off planet,” she said relaxing a little.  She was surprised to find that he could be pleasant.

“Teaching is quite a noble profession,” he said and she smiled.  He continued, “However, do you not find it more suitable to look for a position here on Earth?”  Amanda felt a frown beginning to form.

“What do you mean?”

“It would seem logical to desire to see that your own planet’s educational institutions are, how do you say – ah, _up to par_ , before moving on to other worlds,” he said.  And there it was.  The other shoe dropped, and Amanda was back to square one with her impression of Ambassador Sarek.  _How had he become the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth?_ She suddenly felt herself trying to control her breathing.

“You find our educational institutions inadequate?  How so?  Do you mean in comparison to the ones on Vulcan?” she said when she finally regained the ability to move her mouth.  The Ambassador looked ready to reply, but Amanda cut him off and continued.  “Let me remind you that it took Humans less than one hundred years to accomplish what it took your people nearly a millennia,” she said.  Ambassador Sarek only sat quietly as he stared at her.  Amanda felt her face flush.  Fortunately, they only had to sit in awkward silence a moment longer before Dr. Johnson arrived. 

“Ambassador Sarek, I apologize that I am late,” said Johnson.  He glanced between at Ambassador Sarek and Amanda for a moment raising his eyebrows before taking his seat.  It was clear that he felt the tension in the air.  “Ah, and I see that we are still awaiting Ambassador Trenik,” he said.

“Yes, the Ambassador seems to take enjoyment in having me wait on him,” said Ambassador Sarek as Dr. Johnson settled in his seat and pulled out his PADD.

Ms. Grayson made a noise.  Ambassador Sarek glanced at her and they briefly made eye contact again before she broke their gaze.  He inferred from her response that this was not an uncommon occurrence.  He took a moment to assess her.  She seemed to be a very emotional individual as it took very little stimuli to elicit an emotional response from her.  However, there was something about her could not discern.  He reminded himself to ask T’Val to run a background check on her when he returned to the Vulcan Embassy.  He turned his attention to Dr. Johnson.

“It is most pleasing to see that you are fully recovered.” Sarek said returning his attention to Dr. Johnson.

“Yes, thank you.  It was probably the most unpleasant experience I’ve been through in a while.  I’m just glad I’ll be well enough for the General Assembly,” he said.

“Sorry I’m late,” interrupted Ambassador Trenik in his usual salutation as his strutted into the conference room.  He walked over to the chair at the head of the table and sat down rubbing his temples.  “I was just on a call with the Head of Security for Spacedock.  Seems that law enforcement around San Francisco is picking up some unrest with a local rebel group.  They are a xenophobic lot that calls themselves, Free Sol III.”

“What is being done to ensure the safety of those attending?” Asked Ambassador Sarek who seemed to stiffen in his chair without his expression changing in the slightest.

“Not to worry.  They are more of a protest movement and have never resorted to violence, but we aren’t taking any chances.  They have increased security presence on the station and at the shuttle ports as well as updated security protocols.  I’ve made sure that you will receive a copy of the updates before you leave today,” he said.

Sarek nodded.  He was not worried, threats against the Federation and what it stood for was nothing new, but he would have to inform the Vulcan High Council and knew that they would not take this information lightly.

“Well, moving on; let’s get to what we came for.  You said there were some finalized sections of the legislation you need my signature on?” said Ambassador Trenik.  Sarek glanced at Ms. Grayson who did not look up again appearing to be fully absorbed with her PADD.  He nodded as the mood of the room shifted.  They spent the better half of an hour going over the finalized legislation, and once Sarek had obtained all the signatures he needed they concluded their meeting. 

***

A week later, the day of the General Assembly Conference arrived.  It was being held at the Spacedock orbiting Earth in the Sol System.  The location was previously agreed upon by all in the Federation as the event was also to coincide with the unveiling of the newest starship the U.S.S. Kelvin.  There was to be a grand Gala the night before the conference to commemorate the event.

Once he arrived at the Spacedock, Ambassador Sarek was immediately shown to his quarters where his aides briefed him on his itinerary and which dignitaries had already arrived.  After their meeting, his top aide, T’Val entered his office.

“Your excellency,” she said in Vulcan approaching his desk.  “Here is the additional information you requested.”  She placed a PADD and his desk and folded her hands behind her back.  Sarek nodded.

“You may leave now,” he said.  T’Val remained unmoving.  Though she did not appear so, Sarek understood her to be uncomfortable.  “Is there something else?”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, _Osu_ , but I have just received a call from D’Vir on Vulcan.” She said.  She stopped.  Sarek immediately knew where this was going.  He was aware D’Vir was her betrothed.  “It is his… _time_ ,” she continued as she glanced at the floor, confirming what he suspected.

“It is unnecessary to apologize.  I will, of course, arrange for your immediate transport to Vulcan. ” He said.

“You have my gratitude, _Osu_ ,” said T’Val her shoulders relaxing infinitesimally.

“Let me also acknowledge that your work at the Embassy has been exemplary.  You have proven yourself a credit to Vulcan.” 

She nodded in appreciation and extended her hand in the _ta’al_ before she turned to leave his office to gather her belongings.

Sarek thought for a moment.  Though he knew that this day would arrive he was just not prepared for how soon.  T’Val had been a trusted aide for the past three years.  In fact, she was the granddaughter of Soval, who once served as a Vulcan Ambassador himself.  But, as he knew it was custom, she was to immediately return to Vulcan to formally bond with her betrothed and afterwards remain there for one year. 

After T’Val left he immediately went in search of the Ambassador to Earth.  By his estimation he would have already arrived he needed to secure immediate transport for T’Val.

***

When Sarek found Ambassador Trenik in his office within his temporary quarters on Spacedock he was surprised to find him a little out of breath and on all fours on the floor.

“Ahh, Ambassador Sarek.  Come in, come in.  Shut the door behind you please,” the Earth Ambassador said, while on his hands and knees frantically searching under his desk for something.

Sarek pressed the button to close the door and puzzled as to what Trenik was doing.  After a moment, he attempted to offer his assistance.  “Ambassador Trenik is there some way I may be of aid?”

“No, no… I seemed to have misplaced my PADD.  It has my speech…  Argh!” he growled wringing his hands as he stood up and brushed off his tuxedo.  “Well, looks like I’ll just have to wing it.”

Sarek did not understand the phrase, and instead ignored it as more pressing matters were at hand.  He then proceeded to apprise Ambassador Trenik of the situation and his need for emergency transport.

“Of course,” Ambassador Trenik said solemnly.  “If it is medically related I can have the Chief Medical Officer on board take a look at her if you would like.”

“I can assure you that it is not.  It is a… _familial_ emergency,” he said trying to sound as vague as possible.

“Of course, I will arrange for a shuttle to take her back to Earth where I will arrange for her immediate transport back to Vulcan.” Trenik said.  Sarek nodded in reply.  Trenik paged one of his aides and requested to have a shuttle readied for departure.

“In the meantime, do you need any assistance?  I am aware that T’Val was quite an asset,” said Trenik.  Before he could reply in the negative, Trenik continued.  “In fact, I could lend you Grayson.  I was quite indebted to her for everything she did while Dr. Johnson was out; I’m sure she would be more than happy to assist you.” Trenik said, looking quite pleased with himself and with his elegant solution to the situation.  Sarek was unimpressed.  In fact, he was annoyed.  T’Val could not be so easily replaced as to substitute some Human female in her stead.  In the few times he had met Amanda Grayson he found her competent, but unsure of herself as well as emotional.  He had no need of someone so diffident.  However, in an effort to remain cordial he replied.

“I appreciate your offer, but it is unnecessary.  I have my aides to assist me and any gap in obligations will be remedied by myself,” he stated.

“Nonsense!  I’ll inform Grayson to extend you any assistance you might require.”  Ambassador Trenik said waving his hands.

“I assure you that I do not need you to _lend_ me Ms. Grayson-”

“I won’t hear it,” Ambassador Trenik stated firmly.  Sarek only raised an eyebrow.  Clearly, he was not easily dissuaded, Sarek thought. 

“It is unnecessary to provide a remedy for a problem that does not exist.  If I need assistance I will most certainly let you know,” he said as he moved to the door.  “I look forward to your speech,” he added as he left Ambassador Trenik’s quarters.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda could not believe her eyes.  Only an hour ago she was sitting in a window seat of a shuttle on the way to Spacedock watching the Earth shrink below.  It was so beautiful.  And so blue.  Photos did not do it justice.  This was the first time she was ever off planet and she was in complete awe.

She had not known three weeks ago that she would be attending the conference regarding the induction of Orion into the United Federation of Planets.  However, since Dr. Johnson came down with Andorian shingles, Amanda had stepped up to ease his workload and offer more assistance to Ambassador Trenik.  In the week while Dr. Johnson was recovering she had put in extra hours and pulled a few late nights just to make sure the work got done.  Even though Dr. Johnson returned a week later fully recovered, he had been so grateful that he invited Amanda to attend the conference as recompense.  Ambassador Trenik was far less pleased, and took every opportunity to have Amanda run out for even the most trivial of errands.  In truth, she did not care.  She just considered herself incredibly lucky to be able to attend such an auspicious event.

Not only that she learned two days prior that the conference also coincided with the unveiling of the newest starship in the Federation Fleet and that there would be a black tie Gala in honor of the occasion.  She had to dig out the only formal gown she owned from storage.  She had worn it nearly two years ago to the Starfleet Academy Interstellar Ball during Fleet Week.  Andrew Linford, now a Starfleet Lieutenant, had asked her and she had accepted.  They had first met at the Port of San Francisco bar while she was celebrating her entrance to the Xenolinguistics doctorate program at SFU.  He had been sweet and funny and she was just flattered to be asked.  They had spent the evening dancing and having a good time, but never formed a romantic connection.  It was the last time she went on a date.

Now she was feeling anxious, but she was not sure why.  She chalked it up to nerves at being in space for the first time.  Ambassador Trenik was the one going to be making a speech during the Gala after all.  She was only attending as an Interpreter to the Consulate General on Earth, second to Dr. Johnson, and besides, the negotiations were nearly complete and all they needed was for the Federal Council to vote in favor of the admission of Orion.  Nevertheless, she could not shake the feeling of apprehension. 

Turning away from the view of Earth from her window, Amanda did not wait for the automatic door to her temporary quarters to slide shut before she flopped face first onto the bed.  She felt drained.  The awe and excitement at the upcoming events was beginning to wear on her and she suddenly wished she had taken the time to learn yoga or some sort of calming meditation at some point in her life.  Instead she sat up and looked at the clock by the window.  Six o’clock in the evening it blinked.  She only had two hours before she had to meet up with the others aides to Ambassador Trenik and slowly make her way to the Rotunda where the Gala was going to be held. 

Standing, she walked to the window again.  She could not get over the clear view of the Earth below and she stood silent taking in its beauty.  Shaking herself out of her reverie she unzipped her bag and laid out the gown she packed on the bed.  It was conservative, but cut in an elegant, form-fitting shape.  It had a mock neck, sheer long sleeves that cuffed at her wrists and a small keyhole in the front that hinted at her collarbones.  It was a lovely navy blue color that she thought was quite fitting for the occasion.  She then carefully laid out her heels and proceeded to hop in the shower.  After she showered and dried her hair stared at herself in the mirror trying to determine what to do with it.  After some careful consideration she decided to elegantly tie it to one side and braid a loose fishtail plait.  Happy with the results she then applied a little mascara and finished the look with a light pink lip gloss.  Once she was dressed she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.  She thought she looked rather pretty.  But almost immediately the thought was overcome by a little prickle of loneliness.  For the first time in a long time she felt a longing for companionship.  In an effort to banish the feeling she shrugged and smiled to herself again trying to remember how lucky she was to be there.

***

“Why, Grayson, don’t you clean up nicely,” said Ambassador Trenik as Amanda entered his temporary office on Spacedock.

“Ah, thank you, Sir.” She said with an uneasy smile.  She was wary of his sudden friendliness.  She was surprised that Trenik had called her to his office so late in the evening.  They had to be at the Gala in less than an hour.

“Actually, that’s not why I called you here,” said Ambassador Trenik, resuming his usual authorial demeanor.  Amanda’s smile tightened.  _Of course it isn’t_ , she thought preparing herself for whatever unpleasantry was to follow.

“Ambassador Sarek’s assistant T’Val has been obliged to leave due to a personal emergency,” he stated.  He took on a look of exaggerated solemnity.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” she stated.

“I’ve told him that I would lend your services to him should he require it,” he said interrupting her.

“Sir, I’m sure he doesn’t need–”

“Grayson, I don’t want to hear it.  Just oblige me will you.  In the name of Diplomacy.  And for your own sake.  Use it as a learning experience.”  When he finished he just stared at her, almost daring her to say something.  Amanda swallowed hard and nodded.  Perhaps he did take enjoyment in exerting his authority.

“In fact why don’t you see if he needs anything now,” he said, his voice taking on a slightly patronizing tone.  Amanda would not play this game.  She would not let him see her rattled.

“Of course,” she said simply as she turned on her heel and left.

***

Ambassador Sarek sat at his desk.  He had just learned that T’Val was safely on a shuttle back to Earth.  Sitting back in his chair he then picked up the PADD she had left earlier.  He had some time.  He would need to leave for the Gala in approximately forty-nine minutes.  

He had asked T’Val to provide him with a background check of Amanda Grayson a week ago.  He did not consider it to be intrusive.  In fact, he asked for background checks on all foreign diplomats Vulcan dealt with.  It just happened to be the first time he asked for one for a subordinate.  When T’Val brought the discrepancy to his attention he merely disregarded the irregularity as his inclination to be extra cautious, when in reality he was just curious about Ms. Grayson.    

He began to scan through her profile.  It was fairly unremarkable.  She was born on Stardate 2200.8 to two scientists.  Her father, Neil Grayson was a geologist.  Her mother, Rachel Cochrane, was a botanist specializing in paleobotany.  She had attended preparatory school in Palo Alto.

He scrolled down further.  At the age of ten she was awarded the title of Grand Laureate violinist.  _Curious_ , he thought.  He made a mental note to find out what a Grand Laureate violinist was.  At the age of sixteen she graduated from Palo Alto High School.  She then attended Stanford for her undergraduate degree where she majored in Exolinguistics and minored in Musical Composition.  At the age of twenty she graduated _summa cum laude_ , but did not returned to school until the age of twenty-four where she enrolled in the USF Xenolinguistics master’s degree program followed immediately by their doctorate program.  The four year gap was odd, but there was nothing in her profile that was particularly alarming.  In fact, she seemed to be refreshingly unconventional when compared to other humans.  She was also fluent in Federation Standard, Vulcan, Romulan, Andorian, Tellarite, and some Klingon.  And she had no criminal record.  Sarek was surprised by what he found, and it changed his perspective of her slightly.  Perhaps he judged her too severely.  Still, there was something about her he could not discern and a part of him was disappointed not to have figured it out.

The Com at his desk buzzed suddenly and heard the familiar voice of one of his aides.

“Your excellency, a Ms. Grayson is here to see you.” The voice said.  Sarek was perturbed.  Apparently, the Earth Ambassador could not take a hint.  He was starting to think Ambassador Trenik was being purposefully obtuse.  He sighed.  Now he would have to deal with Ms. Grayson himself.  _No matter_ , he thought.

“Send her in,” he said evenly as he moved to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kinda short and a bit of a tease, but it's about to get better! Thanks for reading; stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later, Ms. Grayson walked into his office.  Sarek was startled by her appearance.  He expected to see the reticent, young woman he had met before, but now she appeared assertive with a look of defiance on her face.  He stood clenching his jaw tightly as he smoothed his features.  She looked almost regal.  Except for the rounded ears and down swept eyebrows she could have passed for a Vulcan.   Her dress was modest, yet alluring, delicately hinting at the curves of her slim shape.  He stopped himself.  He could not be having these thoughts about a human female.

“Ambassador Trenik, wished me to offer my assistance to you in light of T’Val’s departure,” she said evenly, despite her look of obvious dissent.

“As he was already told, while the offer was appreciated, it was unnecessary,” he was starting to grow weary of the matter.  “In fact, I find it was rather benighted of him infer that T’Val could be so easily replaced.  Especially, by someone with so little experience with Vulcan sensibilities.” He noticed she colored all the way to her ears when he said this.  Her lips became a line and her voice had a strained quality to it when she finally began to speak again.

“I was merely trying to hospitable, as is my job.  As to replacing T’Val, it is a non-issue; I was offering assistance not trying to take her place.” She said raising her voice, looking him straight in the eye.

“I thought your job was to ‘shadow’ the Executive Interpreter,” he replied.  Perhaps it was un-Vulcan to provoke her, but her indignation was unmerited.  It was true that Ambassador Trenik was being obstinate.  He had already declined the offer, twice.  And now, again, a third time with Ms. Grayson.  It was also true that she had limited experience with Vulcans.  She may be fluent in Vulcan, but not in Vulcan behavior.  He had simply told her the facts and she did not like it.   Ms. Grayson’s face colored again, and Sarek found himself wondering exactly how the Human circulatory system was tied to emotion.

“I was asked to offer my assistance.  It has been offered.  It was certainly not my idea or inclination,” Amanda said.  She quickly turned to leave, but knocked her arm on his desk.

“Ou,” she said, rubbing her arm.  “Great,” she said quietly as she bent down to pick something up.  It appeared some sort of ornamental chain had fallen off her wrist.  When she stood, she tried to reattach it, but was struggling.  Sarek walked around his desk to her.  It appeared she may be adept at quarreling, but she certainly was not ambidextrous. 

“Allow me,” he said.  She involuntarily pulled away slightly looking up at him.  Noticing her hesitancy he stopped.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, her color rising again.  She raised her right arm toward him; while her hand left held the bracelet in place.  He recognized the small blue-green gemstones.

“Paraiba Tourmaline,” he said.

“Wait. What…How did you know–“

“We have this stone on Vulcan.  It is called _khaf-tukn pukeshta_.”

“Born of copper,” she said as she looked up at him.   

“Yes,” he said.  She watched him as he deftly clasped the two ends of the chain and hooked the catch, careful to avoid skin contact.

“Er, thank you,” she said quietly, as she caught his eye.

He nodded.  Suddenly very aware of their proximity, he took a step back. 

“Of course, but gratitude is unnecessary.  It would have been illogical not to offer my aid when you were so clearly in need of it,” he said crossing his arms neatly behind his back.  Amanda bit her lip before smiling slightly.  They stood for a moment in an awkward silence.

“Well, I should leave.  The Gala is about to start,” she said starting to turn toward the door.  Sarek looked at the time.  She was correct.  He also needed to leave as well. 

“May I accompany you?  If is not disagreeable to you of course,” he asked.  Ms. Grayson looked surprised.  She glanced around for a moment as if looking for a way to politely decline when finally she spoke.

“Umm, alright,” she conceded, raising an eyebrow.  Sarek waved his arm to indicate that she should exit before him.  Following her in the hallway they began to walk together.  Sarek noticed as they walked she began to relax and naturally fell into place by his side matching his steps as they made their way to the Gala.  To his surprise it was not unpleasant. 

As they got closer to their destination, he could hear music and animated chatter.  It grew louder as they arrived outside the entrance.  As they entered the rotunda together, but almost as soon they parted.  Amanda flashed him an enigmatic glance as she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

The room was very large and crowded with members of the Federation Council as well as Starfleet.  And it was also very loud.  Almost too loud for Sarek’s Vulcan hearing.  He distinctly overheard two Tellarites arguing with one another obviously oblivious to the fact they were in public.  Sometimes he believed they argued, just to argue.  Carefully stepping around them Sarek spotted two elders from the VSA at the opposite end of the rotunda.  The taller of the two, Balek, had been one of his professor’s while he was studying to become an astrophysicist.  He was now gray haired and seemed to move more slowly.  The other was Solev, another VSA scientist he met once, who like Balek, had gray hair.  Walking over to them he greeted them with the sign of _ta’al_ and instantly fell into polite conversation. 

After about an hour of discussing VSA news with Balek and Solev, Sarek watched as Ambassador Trenik made his way over to a podium that had been set up near the entrance to the clinking of glasses.  The lights in the room dimmed, and it quieted as the congregation turned to face him.  For a man who had misplaced his speech Ambassador Trenik looked rather comfortable in the spotlight.  Glancing around he smiled before he began to speak.

“First, I would like to extend a warm welcome to you all for coming.”  He paused for a moment to take a sip of water before continuing.  “We are all gathered here tonight to commemorate two momentous occasions that will be marked in history.  First, the unveiling of the newest Starfleet Starship the U.S.S Kelvin!”  The crowd began to applaud loudly and a few whistles from those in Starfleet could be heard.

Smiling and waving his arms to calm the audience, Trenik continued.  “It is truly a remarkable example of the technological achievement and advancement that has been taking place in the last few years.  It is a testament to all that can be achieved when we can all come together and work toward a common goal.” 

Ambassador Trenik continued to speak and Sarek was pleased by the reception. When Trenik moved on to speak about the upcoming vote to have Orion join the Federation and the crowd cheered even louder.  As he spoke, champagne glasses were poured and passed around.  And as his speech concluded he invited everyone to a toast and to dinner afterwards.

Sarek raised his glass and took a small sip out of courtesy, and placed the glass down on an empty tray nearby.  The two elders alongside him followed suit.  They then made their way to the tables to sit for dinner.  During the meal Balek and Solev continued to update him on all the news of the VSA, and finally Sarek began to feel at ease.  An hour later dinner finished and the tables were being cleared as dancing began to commence in the center of the room.

Taking their cue, Balek and the other elder, Solev, moved to stand.  Sarek also stood.  Balek was the first to speak.

“Well, Ambassador, I think we shall retire.  We are not as young as we used to be,” he said speaking on behalf of himself and Solev. 

“Are you to begin your return journey to Vulcan tomorrow after the Conference?” Sarek inquired.

“We will not be attending the Conference.  There is a scientific symposium in San Francisco that we have been asked to speak at.  You were a most diligent student.  I trust your judgement and am confident all will go well tomorrow.”

Sarek nodded.  Solev and Balek extended the _ta’al_ and Sarek returned the gesture along with the Vulcan blessing _dif-tor heh smusma_ , live long and prosper, as they left the Gala.  Now that his companions were gone Sarek did not want to be in the position to decline to dance so he quietly made his way toward an alcove at the opposite end of the rotunda very near to the exit doors. 

Stepping into the darkened recess he nearly bumped into Amanda Grayson who was also seemed to be using the alcove as a refuge.

“Hello again, Ambassador,” she said.  She looked surprised to see him.  She was holding a champagne flute and was watching dancing couples whirl pass them.

“Are you having a nice time?” she asked setting her glass down on the ledge of the recess beside her.

“If you are asking whether I, myself, find standing here a satisfactory way to spend my time then I would say no.  Though it is not unpleasant, I can think of more preferable ways to spend an evening.  But diplomacy often requires these social intercourses from time to time,” he said. 

“Oh,” she replied.  She bit her lip and looked a little affronted by his response.  Sarek realized that she may have taken his reply to mean he found her company disagreeable.  He realized he had developed a habit of communicating inadequately with Ms. Grayson.  He regarded her for a moment.  She was looking down and fiddling with her bracelet. 

“There is an observatory deck just off of the balcony above.  I was going to visit it before I retire.  Would you care to join me?” He asked in an effort to atone for what he had said.  She looked up and raised her eyebrows.  Her eyes widened as her curiosity was piqued.

“Okay,” she consented.  He gestured for her to follow him and he led her to a narrow stairwell beside the exit doors.  As he climbed the steps he could hear her heels click on the steps as she followed him.  At the top she took a moment to look down at the reception below them.

“I did not even realize this was up here,” she said looking around at the balcony that encircled the room below.  The balcony was not well lit, and even to the most observant individual it probably would have remained unseen.  Turning to face him she smiled as their eyes met.  Even in the dim light he noticed she had dark, brown eyes with hints of green.  It was a unique coloration and Sarek briefly wondered why he had not noticed before.  Breaking their gaze he gestured for her to enter a small room just off the balcony near the stairs.  Following her inside, he stopped as she walked over to stand in front of the telescope in the middle of the room. 

She looked around.  The room was small.  No more than four meters in diameter, but it was dome-shaped like the rotunda and made entirely of tempered glass.

“This is amazing,” Amanda whispered.  She turned slowly as she gazed upwards.  Sarek was privately satisfied by her enthusiastic response.  Before he could reply Amanda pointed to the stars above her.

“Look, there’s Orion and Orion’s Belt.” She said pointing at the constellation above her.  “How fitting for the occasion,” she said smiling.  Sarek raised an eyebrow.

“You know the constellations?” he asked. 

“Yes, well, at least the ones you can see from Earth,” she said.  “My father taught them to me when I was young.  I never tire of looking up at the stars,” she added.

Sarek felt something stir inside of him at her last statement.  It too was a sentiment he shared.  Involuntarily, he moved a little closer to her side and pointed to the constellation to the right of Orion. 

“And there is Eridanus,” he said.

“I see it,” she said after searching for a moment.  Her voice was barely more than a whisper.  She turned and smiled at him again before looking back up. 

“Do you see the small star just to the left of the fourth in the constellation?” he asked.

“Umm, I think so, but it’s kind of hard to see,” Amanda said squinting her eyes.

“Here,” Sarek said, as he walked over to the large telescope in the center of the room and adjusted the lens.  “You will be able to see it better now,” he said moving aside so she could peer into the viewfinder.  She brushed his sleeve gently as she slid past him.

“Wow, it’s very bright,” she said, as she looked through the lens.

“I believe you, Humans that is, call it 40 Eridani A.  On Vulcan we call it _Keid._ It is the star Vulcan orbits,” he said simply.

Ms. Grayson turned to look at him.  Her eyes were wide and searching, but her expression was unreadable.  She stepped down from the telescope and glanced back up at the stars. 

“You must get homesick,” she said, but almost immediately she stopped and frowned.  After a pause, she said, “I’m sorry, that was inconsiderate.”  She remembered Vulcans suppressed their emotions, and it seemed rude to even speculate as to what he might possibly be feeling.

“You need not apologize for your presumption,” he said.  He looked up again.  “You would be correct.  Sometimes I do long to be back on Vulcan.  But then I remember my obligations.”  They stood silently for a moment.  “Come, we should retire.  We both have responsibilities to attend to tomorrow.  I’ll accompany you to your quarters,” he said.  Amanda nodded and followed him down the stairs. 

The celebrations seemed to be dwindling below.  Exiting the Gala they walked together in comfortable silence as they made their way toward the living quarters.  They stopped when they reached Amanda’s door. Amanda turned to Sarek.

“Thank you for earlier… and sorry for earlier,” she said, “If that even makes sense,” she added as she looked up at Sarek.  She paused for a moment and then extended her hand in the _ta’al_.  She glanced at her hand hoping that she was doing it right.

“Those are conflicting sentiments, but I understand your meaning,” he said returning the gesture.  Ambassador Sarek felt his chest tighten and felt a long forgotten feeling stir inside of him.  Startled by the unexpected emotion he watched as she turned away from him disappearing behind the closing door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Vulcan language I referenced the Vulcan Language Institute complied by Selek. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda awoke with a start.  Rubbing her eyes she looked over at the clock on her bedside table.  It blinked 6:07 in the morning.  Rolling over onto her side she kicked her legs into the cool portion of the bed.  Just as she was dozing off again she suddenly remembered the night before and bolted upright in bed.

She immediately remembered the Gala, and what had transpired before and after.  Her thoughts shifted to the Vulcan Ambassador.  When she had first met him three weeks ago she thought he was cold and distant, like most Vulcans, and sardonic in the way he spoke.  She thought she still felt that way when Ambassador Trenik had compelled her to offer her assistance to the Vulcan Ambassador.  But in hindsight, she realized she was more perturbed by what seemed like Trenik’s constant exploitation of her than anything Ambassador Sarek had really said.

In fact, after what transpired in the observatory she was no longer sure how she felt.  She realized perhaps she had let her own insecurities and preconceived notions of Vulcans cloud her first impression of him.   His demeanor had not changed.  He still expressed no outward emotions, but she was starting to wonder if _she_ was becoming more perceptive.  She noticed that though he spoke in a frank, blunt manner there was sincerity behind everything he said.  It was almost imperceptible, but beneath his façade of calm control there was a quiet patience she had not noticed before.  Every move was deliberate.  Every action carefully calculated.  Reason and logic before self-interest.  Vulcans may choose not to show it, but she was sure they restrained something stronger and more intense that the fickle emotions humans expressed. 

***

When she had finished showering and getting dressed it was nearly seven forty-five.  She left her quarters and made her way to the dining hall.  She spotted Dr. Johnson already sitting at a table eating breakfast.  He looked up when he noticed her walking over to the table.

“Good Morning, Amanda,” he said, surprised to see her. 

“Good morning,” she said, brightly as sat down in the chair across from him.  “Did you enjoy last night?” She asked.

“Ah, very much.  I had very interesting conversation with a Denobulan.  Did you know they practice plural marriage?” He asked.  Amanda laughed.

“Yes, I think I had heard that once,” she said, looking down at the bowl in front of him.  He was eating some sort of beige, porridge.  Amanda sniffed. 

Catching her eye he said, “Reconstituted protein cereal.  Full of vitamins and minerals.  Everything the body needs.  You should try some.”

“Uh, I think I’ll start with coffee,” she said.  Looking around she saw Ambassador Trenik a few tables down engrossed in a conversation with two of his aides.  She was glad he had not spotted her; she was not in the mood to deal with one of his power trips this early in the morning.  She stood and walked over to the replicator station. 

“Coffee, hot,” she stated, and a steady stream of hot coffee filled her mug.  It smelt delicious.  She took a sip as she walked back to the table.  She looked around, slowly scanning the faces in the room.  She did not see the Vulcan Ambassador among them.  She felt an unexpected thread of disappointment run through her.  She sat back down at the table.  Dr. Johnson looked at her and then at her mug.

“You aren’t going to eat anything?” Dr. Johnson asked.  He spooned another scoop of cereal into his mouth.

“I’m not that hungry,” she said.  She rubbed her thumb along the rim of the mug.  Dr. Johnson gave her a curious look.  He seemed to pick up on her change in demeanor.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” he said.  “We are only here as observers.  The conference is little more than a formality.  The Council will vote this afternoon, and those in favor of the admission of Orion hold the majority.”  Amanda forced a smile.  She did not want to tell him what was really bothering her.

“Where will we be sitting?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Well, we’ll be in the Earth section.  With Ambassador Trenik and his aides,” He said.  Amanda brightened a little.  She was looking forward to the proceedings.  Dr. Johnson finished the last of the protein cereal and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Well, it is a little early, but if you are ready why don’t we head down now,” he said, standing.  “I want to speak with Ambassador Trenik before it starts.” He said.  Amanda nodded and stood.  She followed him out leaving her unfinished mug on the table.

***

The auditorium was massive.  People were already slowly filing into the tiers of raised benches which faced the center stage below.  The long benches where lined by chairs and each station was equipped with a Com unit.  They were arranged in a semi-circular fashion facing a long panel at center where the Federation Council would be seated.  Above the panel was a great proscenium arch that accentuated the grandeur of the auditorium.  The back wall was adorned with the seal of the United Federation of Planets. Flags of each of the founding planetary sovereignties hung on poles behind the panel. 

Dr. Johnson led Amanda down toward the seating area reserved for Earth.  She recognized a few aides to Ambassador Trenik already seated.  As they filed into their seats she noticed that their section was adjacent to the Vulcans.  Dr. Johnson directed her to a seat next to him in the last chair in the section.  Amanda looked over at the empty seat next to her.  Just as she was beginning to wonder which of the Vulcan aides would be seated next to her she saw the Vulcan Ambassador filing into the row.  He took the chair next to hers.  His aides claimed seats to the right of him.  Amanda allowed herself a quick glance out of the corner of his eye in his direction.  He was wearing ornate official robes in the typical Vulcan diplomatic fashion.  They reminded her of the garb of ancient Roman senators she had once seen depicted in her Earth History textbook minus the pointed ears.

“Ms. Grayson,” Ambassador Sarek said.  She had a sudden feeling that he may have noticed her covert appraisal of him.

“Ambassador,” she said returning his address.  She could feel his eyes on her briefly before he turned to speak to one of his aides.  She turned her attention to the auditorium which was nearly full.  The hum of excitement could be felt in the air like an electrical current.  As the Council filed in the room began to quiet.  They took their seats and the Federation President stood and striking his gavel on the sound block on the panel to call the opening of the proceedings. 

It was fascinating.  Amanda had never seen anything like it.  So many different species working together despite their differences.  She listened intently for what seemed like hours while the different planetary sovereignties took turns discussing the advantages and disadvantages of having Orion join the Federation.  After the Tellarite Ambassador’s turn to speak was finished, Amanda saw the Council move to speak quietly amongst each other.  She looked at her watch.  It was one o’clock in the afternoon.  The Federation President made a move to stand.  He was probably going to call a recess so that everyone could break for lunch, Amanda thought.  She was regaining a bit of her appetite.  But before he could do so she heard a commotion at the far corner entrance of the auditorium.

Just as the President stood she saw a man, a Human male, running toward the center stage with Starfleet Security in close pursuit.  He was shouting something.  But she could not hear what he was saying over voices of the people around her.  Dr. Johnson stood and turned to Amanda quickly.

“Amanda, get down!  I think he has a phaser pistol!” he said pulling her arm as he bent to crouch down.  Just as he said the words she heard shooting followed by screaming.  She saw the shots fired were in the direction of the Orion section.  She looked over at the Vulcans.  Ambassador Sarek was seated directly in front of the Orion Ambassador.  She looked back at the man and saw him take aim again.

She could not explain what happened next.  Amanda pulled her arm away from Dr. Johnson and moved to stand in front of the Vulcan Ambassador. 

***

Sarek watched as crimson blood blossomed through the fabric of her blouse growing exponentially with every labored breath she took.  It appeared Ms. Grayson was shot in the right side of her chest.  He could hear her heartbeat – it was rapid and erratic.  He quickly removed his official robes he wore over his tunic and deftly folded them into a makeshift pillow.  He knew that once the auditorium was secured medical personnel would arrive, but until then he needed to act quickly.  Though he was not overly familiar with human physiology he sensed that her situation was precarious.  It only seemed logical to make her more comfortable in an effort to calm her and in the event she did not make it.  He did not want to think about the latter. 

Carefully avoiding contact with her skin he placed his left hand under her head cradling it while his right tucked the robes under her head raising it off of the hard floor.  Looking down at her he noticed her face was ashen and she had a sheen of moisture on her forehead.  Her dark hair was matted and he noticed damp sections sticking to her neck and around her temples.  Her pupils were dilated, and it appeared, with great difficulty, that she was trying to focus on him. 

“Ms. Grayson, try to remain calm.  Medics will be here soon to attend to you,” he said.  He watched her lips move as she tried to speak to him.  There was blood in her mouth.  Though he did not show it he felt a thread of apprehension building inside his chest.  He had never seen anyone, Vulcan or otherwise, die in front of him and the thought was disconcerting.

All around them chaos ensued. He was aware that in the previous minutes several shots were fired and judging by the shrieking and crying around them that others had been hurt as well.  In the event of an attack an automatic lock down took place where the doors of the auditorium sealed shut until the situation was accessed and it was deemed safe for medical personnel to enter and attend to the injured.  It seemed that several Orions as well as others were unaware of this safety protocol and were screaming and banging on the doors mercilessly.

He looked down at her again and noticed that her eyes were dim and it appeared she was slipping in and out of consciousness.  As he was shifted his weight from his right to his left, he noticed she was trying to reach her hand toward him.  Before he could avoid the contact she wrapped her fingers around his hand.  Unable to block the connection he suddenly felt a shock of emotions that did not belong to him.  Pain and fear flooded through the link and he heard the rush of jumbled thoughts that had formed in her mind.  _I hope he doesn’t leave me… I’m so scared.  I don’t want to die alone._

Without thinking he answered her thoughts.  _I am here.  I will not leave you.  I promise,_ he replied in her mind. 

A small flash of confusion crossed her face as she tried to focus on him.  Her brows furrowed as she stared into his eyes.  Her gaze suddenly became very direct and he was aware that they had never maintained eye contact for this long before.  As if she sensed what he was thinking she closed her eyes.  By now she was taking shallow breaths.  He heard her last thought before the grip on his hand released and her hand dropped.

_Thank you._

***

_Amanda shielded her eyes as she looked around.  It was so bright.  Too bright.  She squinted as her eyes adjusted.  Looking around her she was instantly flooded with panic.  Where was she?  For a moment she thought she was in Death Valley National Park.  Her parents had taken her there on vacation once when she was younger.  She remembered her father explaining in great detail what petroglyphs were and the history of the limestone rock formations as the three of them drove through Titus Canyon.  As a geologist he had found this particular trip a perfect marriage of his two passions – his family and his love of geology.  At the time she had thought it was all so boring.  Now looking back at that moment she would give anything to hear her father’s voice again._

_But this place was different.  There were large mountains looming in the distance with sharp, jagged peaks like no other mountains she had seen before.  There was rust-colored sand and rocks everywhere around her and she noticed small shrubs littering the ground.  The atmosphere gave off an almost dusty, red hue similar to the desert sunsets she remembered from when she was younger.  And it was stifling.  The heat was so intense that it was almost oppressive.  She had to get out of here.  Turning quickly around, she nearly ran into him._

_The Vulcan Ambassador stood in front of her.  It was all she could do to swallow a scream.  Instead she cupped her hands over her mouth and emitted a small squeak instead.  Straightening herself she lowered her hands and interlaced them in front of her.  She was not expecting anyone to be behind her, let alone him of all people.  He looked different.  He was not dressed in his typical diplomatic attire, but was instead wearing some sort of light colored cloth tunic and drawstring pants similar to casual jogger sweat pants she had often seen human men wear.  He regarded her for a moment.  Though his face remained expressionless his gaze felt intense as though he was peering into her soul.  She suddenly felt self-conscious.  Breaking eye contact, she stared down at the dirt.  She felt a blush growing in her cheeks and was suddenly very aware of the heat in her ears._

_“Where are we?” she asked, looking up again as he continued to stare at her.  Instead of answering he stepped forward and raised his left hand toward her.  Before she could step back he gently traced the round edge of her ear with his thumb._

_“Wake up, Amanda,” he said._

Her eyes flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda Grayson awoke with a start.  She looked up and noticed she was staring at a low, gray ceiling and was vaguely aware of the steady whirl of mechanical beeping and chirping.  As she tried to swallow she was suddenly realized that there was a tube in her throat.  Panic formed instantly and she was fought the urge to gag as she pawed uselessly at the tubing protruding from her mouth.  Tears were starting to stream down the sides of her face when she noticed a young woman walk up beside her. 

“Shh, it’s okay.  My name is Ionaa.  I’m a medical officer here.  You’ve been intubated.  I’m going to remove it now,” she said working quickly to detach a larger tube that was connected to the smaller one in her mouth.  Amanda fought the intense urge to gag as Ionaa gently pulled the tube from her throat.  It was an unpleasant sensation and Amanda felt bile rising in her stomach as she felt the end of the tube in her mouth. 

“See, you did great,” Ionaa said, as she gently dabbed Amanda’s eyes and wiped her mouth with a cloth.  Amanda coughed and breathed in deeply.  It felt like her throat was on fire.

“It’s going to feel that way for a few days.  Just relax.  I’m going to give you something that will help soothe the pain,” Ionaa answered.   She walked away briefly and came back with a clear cup of what looked like a blue liquid.

 _That was weird_ , Amanda thought.  It was as though she knew what she was thinking.  She repositioned herself as Ionaa pressed a button on the remote that raised the head of her bed.  Taking the cup from her she continued to stare at the medical officer as she gulped the liquid down.  It tasted like mouthwash, but the effect was almost instantaneous.  Her throat was no longer burning.  She only felt a slight twinge when she swallowed again.  Ionaa took the cup from her hand and walked away to dispose of it.  When she came back Amanda regarded her for moment.  She looked human with long, dark hair pulled back in a severe ponytail, but she noticed that her irises were completely black.  It was unnerving at first, but as she stared at her longer she thought it gave her face a sweet, trusting appearance.  The young woman smiled.

“Thank you.  I’m a Betazoid since you were wondering,” she said looking down at Amanda. 

 _Oh,_ Amanda thought.  _That explains a lot._   She had never met a Betazoid before, but she knew that they were telepathic.

“Now that you are awake, can you tell me if you know why you are here?” she said.  “If it hurts to speak you can answer in your mind,” she said as she continued to look at her expectantly.

“It’s okay,” Amanda said hoarsely.  _Oh my god.  I sound like a man,_ she thought.  She saw Ionaa press her lips together as she tried to hide a smile.  Amanda ignored her and started again.  “Well, I know I was at the General Assembly conference.  Then, I remember a man running down one of the aisles toward the center where the Council was and that’s when I remember shots being fired and then I was on the ground… and then _he_ was over me…”  She rubbed her eyes.  It felt like weeks ago.  Suddenly she had a strange feeling it was.  “How long have I been here?” she asked.

“It’s been six days,” she said. 

“Six days?” she said incredulously.  Amanda lay back against her pillow and stared back up at the ceiling again.  She had never had the sensation of lost time – it was unsettling.  “What happened?” she asked.

“You were shot by a hand phaser and it hit your right lung.  You suffered a traumatic hemopneumothorax.  The shot was two centimeters from your heart, and if it had been your heart instead you probably wouldn’t be here.  You were very lucky.”  Ionaa rested a comforting hand on Amanda’s forearm.  “You were also given three transfusions.  You lost a lot of blood,” she said.  “Doctor Hewlett then worked quickly to surgically repair your lung.”

Amanda absorbed the information.  She absentmindedly touched her chest where it was still bandaged.  She wondered what it looked like under the dressing. 

“How much longer do I need to stay here in sickbay?” she asked tentatively.  She was worried that it might be a while.

“Actually, you should be able to leave tomorrow,” Ionaa said brightly.  “You have been given a special hypospray that accelerates your body’s healing time by nearly ninety percent.  And, of course, Doctor Hewlett must first give the final word before you can be released.”  Ionaa then turned and began typing something into a PADD nearby.  When she finished she came back to stand by Amanda’s bed once more.

“Rest now,” she ordered.  “Try to get some sleep.  Doctor Hewlett will be by later to evaluate you.  Ring your call bell if you need anything.”   She placed a small, flat chip with a button on it into Amanda’s left hand.  She gave her one last smile and a gentle squeeze on her forearm then turned and walked out of the room.

Amanda watched her leave and then closed her eyes.  It seemed so surreal.  It was frightening to think how close to death she had come.  She tried to push the thought from her mind.  That is when she remembered what day it was.  If she had been lying in the medical bay for the past six days that would mean she missed graduation!  She felt a lump growing in her throat.  She knew she should feel grateful to be alive, but now she was feeling dejected.  She let her mind wander to Ambassador Sarek.  She remembered how he looked at her after she was shot.  She could swear she noted concern cross his features as she stared into his eyes.  His dark eyes.  She felt a warm sensation in her stomach.  She signed.  She did not know why is bothered her so much, but she could not help but think she would never seem him again.

 ***

Ambassador Sarek was extremely busy in the aftermath of the attack.  The Vulcan High Council was contacted and desired to know every minute detail of what had transpired.  It seemed that a human male, on a suicide mission, was against the admittance of Orion into the Federation and had attempted to assassinate the Orion Ambassador and any others who stood in the way.  It was determined that he was part of the Free Sol III group who were now classified as terrorists.  Unfortunately, even though he was apprehended and the Orion Ambassador was safe, it appeared his mission was successful. The vote regarding Orion joining the Federation was put on hold indefinitely.  In the aftermath of the attack he learned that an Orion diplomatic aide, caught in the crosshairs, was killed, and several others were also wounded including the ZHHHHHhffjkdjfkldHuman Xenolinguistic student, Amanda Grayson.  It was the most devastating attempt he had ever witnessed in the few years that he served as the Vulcan Ambassador.  Upon his last meeting with the Tellarite, Andorian, and Earth Ambassadors along with the Federation Council it was determined that the conference would have to be rescheduled and any future assemblies would have to need to be conducted in a neutral locale.

Further inquiries would have to be made, however all seemed inclined towards choosing Babel, an uninhabited planet located in the same sector as Vulcan, for future conferences.

Rubbing his eyes he stared out of the window of his temporary office in the Spacedock down at the blue-green planet below.  It seemed that humans were capable of immense destruction regardless of the danger to their own lives in an attempt to quell their most basest, emotionally charged, and often illogical beliefs.  

His thoughts shifted to Ms. Grayson.  She had been sitting to his left, alongside the other aides to Earth’s Ambassador as well as Dr. Johnson during the conference.  Though they had been in session for hours it appeared she remained intensely interested in what she was witnessing.  This was a day that would be marked in history and he appreciated that she seemed aware of the fact.  Her dark eyes were wide as she listened to the Tellarite Ambassador discuss the merits of having Orion join the Federation.  It was only moments later when a human male began shouting and running toward the front of the auditorium with security in pursuit.  Ambassador Sarek noticed he was carrying a small hand phaser when he began shooting in the direction of the Orion Ambassador’s seating area behind him.  After a quick mental calculation of the trajectory of the shots being fired it had been clear to Sarek that he may indeed be in the line of fire.  Almost in the same moment, Ms. Grayson also seemed to perceive this and he remembered her standing in front of him just as the last shot was fired.  He then saw security tackle the assassin and watched as Ms. Grayson crumple to the ground.

 _What had induced her to place herself in front of him in the direct line of fire?_   It was curious to say the least.  There was no logical explanation that he was aware of.  But then Humans did not always act logically.  Still it was unsettling and he realized that perhaps he knew less about their underlying emotions and motivations than he previously thought.  Humans were, in a word, rash, and often made decisions in the heat of the moment, and they were hardly known to be logical in the face of danger.  But, Human compassion also surpassed that of any known species. 

What had transpired in the aftermath was even more shocking.  When she had touched his hand he was taken aback at first.  He was acquainted with the fact that most humans were not telepathic, however as Vulcans were touch telepaths they still attempted to avoid skin contact whenever possible.  Vulcans were able to read the thoughts and feel the emotions of those they came in physical contact with.  As soon as the connection occurred he did not have time to brace himself for the transference of emotion, and was especially unprepared for the fact that she would be able to respond telepathically.  Since First Contact with the Human Race, Vulcans began learning of rare individuals among their species with limited telepathic ability.  It often correlated with a longer gestation period in the mother’s womb which was now rare given the standard procedure of inducing labor once the standard forty weeks of human pregnancy was achieved.  Sarek had never met a human with this ability until now. 

It was both alarming and fascinating to discover.  Perhaps this was the beginning of human evolution.  Vulcan telepathic ability had grown significantly throughout Vulcan history.  In the recent past, mind melds were believed to be a taboo and obscure ability.  In fact there had been a time when only a minority of Vulcans possessed the ability to initiate a mind meld.  Now, it was more common among bonded individuals – an intimate ritual no longer practiced by a deviant few.  But with Humans and Vulcans sharing a common ancestor it was only logical that this might indeed be a next step in their evolution.

He thought about what he had said to her in that moment and remembered feeling concern for her.  Her fear had transferred to him and it disrupted the delicate balance of his emotions under his calm facade.  That night he had to meditate to for several hours longer than was usually necessary in his dealing with humans.

The next day following the incident, he followed up with the Chief Medical Officer on her condition.  He learned that her condition was stable and she was improving slightly, but she remained unconscious and intubated.  He continued to follow up every day to learn of her progress.  He felt it was only logical as he wished to eventually be able convey his gratitude for her risking her life in his stead.  He wondered what he could do to repay such an act of selflessness, as illogical as it had been.  Vulcans were not in the habit of thanking others, but he was aware humans held the act in high regard.  As Vulcan Ambassador to Earth he knew it was logical to cultivate good relations and it did not help the fact that he also felt indebted to her.

It was in the early hours of the six day following the incident when yet another shocking phenomenon occurred.  He was meditating in his quarters when he suddenly felt his mind being transported to Vulcan and to a secluded area of the desert where he had once completed his _kahs-wan._ However, instead of being alone, standing in front of him was Amanda Grayson.  Her back was facing him and he looked at the length of her slim figure.  She was wearing a white, formfitting Vulcan tunic with long sleeves and white leggings.  As she turned to face him he saw that her long dark hair was loosely framing her face and on one side it was tucked behind a round ear.  As soon as she saw him he deduced what appeared to be a look extreme surprise cross her features.  She also raised her hands to her mouth to conceal what sounded like a strange squeak.  He was not completely unfamiliar with human emotion – after all he had spent a lot of time among humans – but was unsure what this vocalization meant.  As she lowered her hands and interlaced her fingers delicately, he stepped forward.  He was vaguely aware of a _pull_ she had on him.  He tried to interpret the feeling, and likened it to the sensation of falling in a dream right before being ripped awake.  Suddenly aware of their proximity he took a moment to stare into her large, hazel eyes.  It was not unpleasant.  Even he could see the beauty in the symmetry of her pale face and the honesty expressed in her dark eyes.  She was blushing fiercely and it grew to where it touched the top of her ears, before she broke their gaze.  To his surprise the effect was… _arousing,_ and before he could answer her query as to where they were he found himself reaching out his hand.  Using his thumb he gently traced the outside of her ear.  It was an extremely intimate gesture among Vulcans, and he regretted doing so immediately.  Suddenly, he felt his control return briefly and he immediately realized what was happening.  The revelation almost frightened him and in his shock he severed their connection by telling her to wake up. 

As soon as he spoke the words aloud he found that he was back in his quarters still sitting in a meditative posture.  Opening his eyes he looked around and saw that the candle that had been burning had been long extinguished.  Rubbing his temples he thought about what had transpired.  It now occurred to him that the events of the attack might have had more lasting repercussions then he originally anticipated.  It seemed from their emotionally charged contact while she lay bleeding out caused an unintentional empathic bond to form between them.  He was not even sure if she was aware of it.  It was true that not all physical contact resulted in bonds forming between individuals, however when two similar minds unconsciously sensed a sort of consonance it usually resulted in a bond forming.  It was one of the few areas where Vulcans could not apply logic.  No one consciously choose who they bonded with.  It just happened.  Vulcan parents often arranged betrothals between their sons and daughters, and much research went into postulating compatibility, but even then some betrothals were eventually called off.

As of now he was not sure how to proceed.  He could meditate and avoid contact with her in hopes that the bond would eventually fade, but more than a small part of him felt indebted to Ms. Grayson.  She had placed his life ahead of her own when she stepped in the line of fire, and it was illogical to deny the significance behind her actions.  He had to think, but for the first time in a long time he found that he could not.  Focusing on his breathing he stood and walked toward the sonic shower in his quarters.  Shedding his clothes he stepped in the enclosure and closed his eyes as sonic waves pulsed all over his body.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking a few liberties with canon, but I hope you can forgive me. I know humans aren't telepathic, but it would be interesting if a few had a limited ability and would better explain how they could potentially bond better with a Vulcan.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since Amanda had left the recovery room of the medical bay on Spacedock and she was back in her temporary quarters packing her things to return to Earth.  Strangely as it seemed, she felt that she was starting for feel like herself again.  What would have normally taken months to recover from two hundred years prior was completely healed in a little over a week.  Minus the small, pink heart-shaped scar that was still visible above her left breast she was almost like new.  Even then she could use the scar fading ointment Doctor Hewlett had prescribed her, however she secretly loved her personal badge of courage she now wore and had every intention of leaving it alone.

When she was finished packing she left the temporary lodging and headed toward Spacedock’s launch bay dragging her bags behind her.  Earlier that morning she was given a boarding and scheduled departure time for the return trip to San Francisco.  When she made it to the loading zone, heavy bags in tow, she noticed she was a little early.  Joining the throng of people waiting around and she overheard two security officers discussing the attack that occurred a little over a week ago and soon found herself unceremoniously eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Well, at first we had him detained in one of the holding cells until the Council decided where he would be tried.  I’m not sure where he is now, some undisclosed location, no doubt, and I can guarantee he’s going to be interrogated,” said a young officer with blond hair and blues eyes.

“I agree. There’s no way he could have acted alone,” said the other officer in hushed tones as he looked around.  He was a head shorter than his cohort and when he espied Amanda looking at them she averted her gaze and pretended to fiddle with the zipper of the jacket she wore.

When he was satisfied that she had not heard them he nudged his friend.  “Look, it’s the girl that was shot,” he said. 

His friend looked over at her.  She felt two pairs of eyes on her as hers bore a hole in the platform.  “Wow, it looks like she bounced back pretty quickly.  From what I heard she nearly died,” said the blond officer. 

They continued to stare for a few moments longer, and, for a moment, Amanda worried that they might walk up to her.  Thankfully, the sign to board illuminated and she shuffled toward the doors.  Pausing to look back at the officers she saw to her relief that they were boarding a different shuttle adjacent to hers.  When she stepped onboard she found a seat by the window towards the middle of the craft and walked over to it.  Sliding into the seat, she buckled herself in and stared out of the window.  Seeing nothing of interest except for a few engineers milling about the hanger she turned her attention to the inside of the shuttle. 

It was not as full as she thought it would be.  Perhaps most of the people that had attended the conference had already left.  She, herself, had intended leave the day after the conference, but had instead spent over a week there recovering.  As she looked around she spotted the Vulcan Ambassador on the opposite side of the shuttle.  She was surprised he was still there, but she supposed with events unfolding as they did his workload must have increased tenfold.  As if he felt her eyes on him he turned and looked at her.  She gave him a small smile and he simply nodded at her in acknowledgement.  As the shuttle began to move she turned to face the window again and closed her eyes drifting into an insubstantial sleep.

***

A police escort awaited Amanda when she disembarked.  Apparently, her heroic antics garnered the attention of the press and there was a literal horde of reporters eagerly awaiting her return to Earth.  As she stepped off the platform they began screaming her name and converging on where she stood, but before she they could reach her she was rushed away under the cloak of a security officer and ushered into unmarked black sedan.  It was only when Amanda finally reached her mother’s home in Sonoma County did she feel relieved. 

The conference had been held a week prior to her graduation and when she returned to San Francisco she unsurprised to learn that she had missed the ceremony.  What did surprise her was in the week while she was recovering all of her teachers excused her absence and confirmed her completion of the coursework.  _At least I’m finished_ , she thought.  Most of them even took the time to message her on her PADD with well wishes and the desire for her to have a speedy recovery both physically and emotionally.

Before she could make it halfway up the stone walkway to the front door her mother bounded out with her arms outstretched.  Tears streamed from her eyes as she held Amanda in a tight embrace.  Amanda only remembered hugging her mother this hard one other time – the day of her father’s funeral.  After what seemed to be an eternity her mother pulled herself away only far enough to look Amanda in the eye.

“Oh god.  If I had lost you– What were you thinking?  You are so reckless!  Sometimes I don’t think you think before you act,” she admonished.  She pulled her roughly into another tight embrace and kissed her hair. 

“Come on,” she said wrapping an arm across Amanda’s shoulders.  They started walking toward the house.  “I’m not mad,” she continued.  “It’s just I love you so much… I know you don’t understand now, but you will one day when you have a child of your own,” she said.

“I love you too, Mom,” she said.  She felt so guilty for the pain she must have caused her mother.  She knew after the death of her father her mother’s emotional state had been worn so thin; she now wore her turbulent emotions close to the surface.  Once inside they parted – Amanda to unpack and her mother to make some tea.

Once she had settled in she joined her mother on the back porch of the home which overlooked an expansive vineyard.  There was an Adirondack chair and a cup of mint tea wanting for her and she took a sip graciously.  It was delicious.  Finally, she felt like she could relax.  She looked out at the view in front of her.  It wasn’t the home she grew up in, but she loved it still.  Her father had been a geologist and her mother was a botanist.  Before she was born her mother had studied paleobotany.  It was what brought her parents together.  But after her father’s death she had decided to buy the vineyard and throw herself into the study and the art of growing grapes for wine.  Looking over at her mother, she smiled.  It suited her perfectly she thought.

The rest of the night passed peacefully enough.  Amanda discussed in great length her interest in what transpired at the conference prior to the attack and her mother listened intently.  Her mother humored her while waxed on about Xenolinguistics and the subtle differences in the dialects of the Tellarites from different regions of Tellar Prime.  It seemed that the two of them were just content it being in each other’s company after what had transpired.

The rest of her visit also passed in relative peace and only once did they watch the news regarding the attack and discuss it in length.  It seemed once they passed that hurdle and she promised her mother never to act on impulse like that again were they back to the same loving relationship they were used to having with each other.

***

Soon the week was over and Amanda found herself back at the dorms at the University of San Francisco packing her belongings.  She finally had her Doctorate in Xenolinguistics and while she was happy she was reminded of her position at the Consulate.  She wondered what she would do now.  Part of her still wanted to work for the Federation as an Interpreter, but she was starting to have second thoughts.  Perhaps it _was_ too political for her taste.  With her Doctorate she would now have the option to teach. 

Yawning she flopped down on her bed.  She had to finish packing, but she did not have to officially move out for another two days.  Stalling, she picked up her PADD scrolling through the messages and answering them one by one.  When she reached the bottom of the list she noticed a message from the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek that had been sent earlier in the day.

She bolted into an upright position to read what he wrote:

                Miss Grayson,

As I understand, you have completed your degree program.  In light of recent events, there are two items of great importance and time sensitivity that I would like to discuss with you in length.  If it is amenable to you and if your schedule permits will you please meet me for a brief conference at the Vulcan Embassy tomorrow at 0900 hours?  I await your response.

Ambassador Sarek

She stared at her PADD and read it twice over.  After pausing for a moment to think, she quickly typed her response in the affirmative.  After editing it twice in an effort to keep it as brief and concise as possible, she hit send.

***

 

It was exactly nine o’clock in the morning and Ambassador Sarek found himself waiting for Ms. Grayson to be ushered into his office at the Vulcan Embassy.  He had just received a call that she was in the lobby and once she passed through security she would then be escorted to his office.  Moments later she was walking in following T’Des, a rather tall Vulcan woman with light hair he knew to be the receptionist. 

 _Your Excellency, here is Amanda Grayson,"_ T’Des said in Vulcan with a wave of a graceful arm in the direction of Miss Grayson behind her.  Sarek nodded in acknowledgement and T’Des turned and walked out of the office closing the door gently behind her.

Amanda remained standing in front of his desk.  Sarek observed from her body language that she was nervous but was endeavoring not to show it.  Her hands were held tightly in front of her and he noticed the whites of her knuckles that confirmed the tension she was feeling.  He also noticed she was wearing the bracelet she wore the night of the Gala.

She smiled slightly before raising one hand in _ta’al,_ the Vulcan Salute.  “ _I come to serve_ ,” she said in fluent Vulcan.  She had a slight accent, a gentle lilt that was not unpleasant, but her attempt at in engaging him in his language instead of directly speaking in Standard more than made up for it.

 _“Your service honors us,”_ he replied in Vulcan, and indicated that she should have a seat across from him at the desk.  As she sat, down he noticed that she wore a conservative blouse that tied at the neck and a gray, wool pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees.  She also appeared shorter than he had seen her previously and with a glance at her feet he saw that she wore pointed, flat shoes.  When she was seated across from him he switched over to Standard.

“Ms. Grayson, I would like to offer my gratitude for the service you rendered, in placing yourself in danger, before another, namely myself.  It is the kind of selfless act that I do not take lightly,” he said.  He paused.  It was difficult to find the precise words to express his appreciation without conveying undue emotion.  It was it was unusual for Vulcans to find themselves in the debt of another. 

“In honor of your selfless deed I would like to formally invite you to accept a temporary teaching post on Vulcan, on behalf of the Vulcan High Council, where you would teach Federation Standard as well as have the opportunity to observe our culture firsthand,” he said.

She stared at him blinking her large eyes slowly as she appeared to digest what he was saying.  He took that brief pause to observe that she had long dark lashes that framed her eyes.  When she made no reply he continued.

“I am aware that you may feel your merit was not taken into account during the selection process and I want to assure you that it has been.  After the incident and, of course, knowing of your desire to teach off planet I brought the great service you did to the attention of the Vulcan High Council.  After reviewing your qualifications it was determined that you are most suitable candidate, and the High Council desired me to invite you to accept in person,” he finished.  Sitting back in his chair he steepled his fingers in front of him, and looked expectantly at her.

“I have a job–,” she started. 

“For which you are now clearly overqualified given the completion of your doctoral degree,” he stated. 

“I – I was not expecting to be offered such an opportunity.  Perhaps a thank you, but not this,” she said.

“Well, I was not expecting for a Human to stand in the line of fire on my behalf.  You could say that we, both, were not expecting a great many things,” he said.  His mind flicked to the empathic bond that they shared.  At least, it appeared, Ms. Grayson remained unaware of it. 

“I am most honored,” she said, finally.  She closed her eyes and was quiet for a moment.  It appeared she was mulling over the offer.  “I accept.” Her answer was rather clipped as though she might change her mind.  “And please do not feel in my debt.  I did what anyone would do in that situation.  It was instinct, I think,” she added raising her eyebrows.

“I assure you, Ms. Grayson, it was not.  What you did was illogical, but it did not derive from instinct.  And I believe it shows a presence of mind that is rare among people, Human or Vulcan.”  Ambassador Sarek straightened and stood up from his desk folding his hands behind his back.  Amanda also stood.  He walked to stand in front of her and looked down at her.  He noticed that her head barely reached his shoulders.

“We have a Vulcan saying that roughly translates to the phrase: _the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_ ,” he said.  As he continued to look down at her he noticed that she was beginning to blush again.  It was curious as it appeared she was either feeling embarrassment or attraction, and without touching her he could not be sure, but he found himself wondering all the same.

“It is an old Vulcan proverb.  One you seem to have epitomized through your actions,” he finished.  Amanda stared up at him, and bit her lip.  Suddenly, expectedly, Ambassador Sarek felt the desire to touch her, but he instead closed his eyes briefly to quell the sensation for it was quite inappropriate.  “As you have accepted the offer you will be contacted shortly by a representative from the Embassy regarding your itinerary and transport to Vulcan as well as the duration of your stay.  You will also be briefed on how to present yourself while you are a guest on Vulcan,” he said.

“Uh, thank you,” she said.  They stood so close that they were nearly touching.  “This is all happening rather fast, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” Sarek said.  Amanda swallowed.

“I mean, it’s a little overwhelming.  I’m excited of course, and grateful.  Ugh, I should just stop talking.  I’m sorry, you probably think I’m being so rude,” she said.

“Not at all.  I am the one who is grateful,” he said.  They continued to stare at each other unblinking.  Finally, Amanda tore her eyes away.

“Well, I suppose I should get going,” she said looking at the door.

“Yes, and I wish you luck in your endeavors, Ms. Grayson,” he said.  Amanda pressed her lips together and smiled.  Sarek pressed the button to open it for her.  Looking back at him one last time Amanda opened her mouth and looked as though she wanted to say something more, but closed it just as quickly.  With a final nod of acknowledgement from him, she left.  It was for the best, Sarek thought.  With his debt discharged, he now had only to hope that their empathic bond would fade and all would return to normal.  As the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth it was unlikely that their paths would cross again, and Sarek should have been pleased by the revelation but was instead left with the unexpected sensation of loss he could not account for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update is coming rather late, but, unfortunately, life sometimes gets in the way. Anyway, this is the end of where I stopped writing this fic a few years ago, but I have every intention of finishing it. I will continue to update, however they will be coming a bit slower. First and foremost, I want to deliver a quality story, and as you can probably see from my writing this was my first attempt at fanfiction. I do have other obligations, such as work, as well as another story that I have been working on for another site, but I won't leave this unfinished. I must say I am truly humbled by all the encouragement and kind words and can't wait to continue working on this story. Thanks so much for your patience, and of course for coming along on this journey. Working on the next chapter... :)


End file.
